


Caught, and Reshaped

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, possible vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Lissa tries to make it past the rooms of the Ghouls to finally make it to bed, but she slips up when she hears a strange noise coming from one of the rooms...





	

_ It's been a long night, _ I thought to myself as I padded along the marbled floor. The hour was late, a bit late for my taste, but I had to finish my work and grab a small snack before even attempting to get some semblance of rest. After I'd eaten the sandwich and placed the plate quietly in the sink,  _ I'll wait to clean that later _ , I mused. I tried to tiptoe my way back to my designated room. The Ghouls had been kind enough to allow me to stay here as long as I needed, provided I do a bit of work for them. Their schedules were often too crazy for them to get anything actually done, so here I was, trying to clear out loose ends. 

I peered around the corner of the hallway that led to their rooms, to make sure I wouldn't be interrupting one of their meditations or...other spiritual things the Ghouls liked to partake in. It never was my business at all, I just didn't like to surprise anybody. Keep as small and quiet as a mouse, was my motto. Noticing that the lights were all off, I smiled and slowly walked down the hall to get to my room. Normally the manor would make sounds at all hours of the night, something involving what they claimed was “the house settling”, but when I came to a specific Ghoul’s door, I heard a new sound. One that couldn't be attributed to the old house. 

It was a sigh. Only barely audible, it met my ears with a curious tickle, prompting me to stop in my tracks. I wasn't a nosy woman by any means, but this was a new sound, and I'd wondered maybe if one of the Ghouls was sleep talking. If they were, what were they saying? I heard it again, and I knew I had to hear what was happening. I quietly made my way closer to the door. Underneath I recognized the dying flickers of a small candle, only enough light to illuminate a small part of the room, and to not disturb others nearby. I stopped inches from the door, and turned my head to try to make out what he was saying. 

It took longer than expected, but my face went bright red when I heard it again. A sigh followed by a soft moan. A brief hiss came from him, muffled by the door.  _ He wasn't… _ I covered my mouth to stifle the embarrassed giggle that was forming in my throat. I managed to shoo the damning noise from my body and I listened again. This time I pressed my ear to the thick door to hear more, and I nearly stumbled when I realized he hadn't fully shut the door! 

“Mmmhhh.” The voice groaned, along with the rustling of cloth. My mouth fell open and fire raged inside me. “Ahh yes, tssss… ahh.” More moving cloth, and the fire moved from my face to between my thighs. Arousal and curiosity took over and I slowly pushed the door open further. “Fuck...fuck yes, Lissa. Fuck, don't stop.” my jaw dropped and I stopped dead in my tracks.  _ He's stroking himself to… me? _ The fire burned hotter, I could feel myself growing wetter with each sound he made, adding to the fact he was no longer taking things slowly. I could hear skin meet skin as he roughly slid his hand from the base to his tip, taking some of the glistening juice from his tip to lube his cock. I couldn't help myself, I had to look. I shouldn't have, but I did. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, neck craned back and his chest heaving. His hand was as I had imagined, stroking his rather well endowed cock, the other hand propping himself up, fingers seeking purchase from the bed sheets. My eyes went wide watching him, and my slit began to ache longingly. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning as I observed him. His strokes staggered for a moment, he must be close, I thought. I was correct, for after several hisses and grunts I saw his cock almost  _ jerk _ , and fluid rushed out from the head. I instinctively licked my lips, and continued to watch the Ghoul come down from his high. He grunted and sighed, breath evening out, and I blushed again when I heard him mention my name again. He took a deep breath, and I noticed his member was still quite hard. 

“Will you come clean me up, Lissa?” He asked, turning his masked face to watch the door. I jumped and almost turned tail, I'd been caught!

“I know you're there, I know you were watching. Come in, please. And shut the door for me.” 

_ Shit, I'm in trouble. I shouldn't have been so nosy. What am I gonna do? _ I inched the door open further, and slowly slid myself through the door. I turned away from him, focusing on quietly closing the heavy wooden door without being too loud. I didn't want him to see my face, I was too terrified. 

“Latch it, please.” 

My eyes grew wide once more and a panicked excitement spread through my body. I did as he asked, but still I refused to face him.

He chuckled, a hearty deep laugh that echoed through the room. “Face me, Lissa. There's nothing to be ashamed of.” I turned slowly, internally cringing. He sat there still, a look of amusement entwined with desire in his eyes. A shiver ran down my spine. “Did you like what you saw?” I could tell he was smiling under his mask. I tried to look away, but he had grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up and I was left staring at his cock, which still remained as erect as ever. I swallowed hard. “Well?” He tossed the towel aside and wrapped his hand around his cock once more. A slow deliberate stroke to the tip, and he hisses through his mask. 

“Y..yes. I did. I, uh, I do now, also.” The fire kicked back up, and I bit my lip as I watched him tease himself. He laughed through a low moan, and steadied his hand.

“Come here.” I obeyed quickly, stopping just beside him. “Would you like to help me?” Half lidded dark eyes looked up at me, and I nodded. “Strip, then sit beside me,” he ordered. 

I did so quietly, first removing my blouse to expose my lacy black bra; then my jeans, and I mentally hit myself for going commando today. His eyes widened for half a second before he laughed, stating “perfect”. I sat beside him, still very red. His hand came up to touch my arm and he slowly guided my hand to his shaft. I gasped when I touched it. I was no means a prude or a virgin, but just touching his cock sent electricity through me, and I found myself surprised. His soft moans encouraged me, and I quickly adjusted myself to stroke him at a better angle. “Suck.” he grunted after a time, his head lolled back. “Suck my cock with that wonderful mouth of yours.” His filthy words made me instantly wet, and I found myself moving further onto his lap to get to his length. His hand gently grabbed my ass as I placed kisses atop his cock, followed by soft licks along the veins, following them from root to tip. His scent intoxicated me, and his moans encouraged me. His hands stroked the smooth skin of my ass, fingers delicately tracing my folds, drawing out a moan from my throat. As I took him between my lips he slid a finger inside me, and I let out a plaintive whine. 

“You're already so wet for me,” he hissed, sliding a second digit inside. “You really enjoyed watching me cum, didn't you?” He works his fingers deep, curling his middle finger to hit my g spot. “No answer? Ohhh,  _ fuck _ , Lissa. That mouth of yours…” I bobbed slowly on his cock, swirling my tongue along his tip, licking the salty liquid from the slit. He stopped working his fingers within me, only to have the sting of a hand smacking my ass. “So fucking  _ sinful _ .” Another hiss and a groan, his hand gripping a cheek firmly as he started to finger fuck me again.  I moaned loudly against his cock, sending vibrations through it. In retaliation his hips bucked up, nearly choking me with his length. “I'm... _ hnnnnh _ … half tempted to…  _ fahhhh _ … throw you on the bed and take you… ahh  _ fuck _ … right now.” I squirmed against him, grinding on his fingers, a plea for more. “You’d like that, wouldn't you? You want this cock deep inside your wanting cunt.” 

I found myself tightening against his thrusting fingers, and the way he said those words made me see stars as I came. I had to remove my mouth from him as I cried out, and I could hear him chuckle darkly. He slid his fingers out from me and promptly gave my ass a smack, and I could hear him move his mask and take his fingers to his mouth. He languidly sucked on them, making a positively lewd noise spill from his mouth. 

“Mmm. Now get on the bed, but  _ crawl _ . I want to see your ass.” Another slap to my cheeks and I whimpered softly. I crawled off him and slowly made my way toward the pillows, deliberately trying to sway my hips. I heard him moan, felt his eyes roaming my flesh, and I could feel myself almost dripping from the thought. As I crawled closer to my goal, I felt the bed dip behind me as he followed, and I noticed he'd shed most of his clothes, save for the mask. When I hit my goal, I placed myself on my knees, and turned to face the Ghoul. “No, turn around. Ass up.” His hands grazed my skin and I shivered. They stayed with me as I repositioned myself, exposing my ass and slick folds to his heated gaze. I heard him moan and shift, placing something off to the side. I realized it was his mask as I felt hot breath against my wetness, and his hands grabbed my cheeks, kneading and spreading them. Softly, gingerly, I felt his lips upon me, heating my core beyond belief. Soon his tongue slipped inside, causing me to gasp and bite at my lip. He carefully delved deeper into my pussy, lapping at the juices I started to drip. He moaned into me, and I squealed, grinding myself onto his face. A calloused thumb greeted my clit, and began circling it slowly. 

“ _ Ahhhh _ ,” I cried, “ _ Fuck, _ oh  _ fuck! Fuckmefuckmefuckme..” _ I began to babble incoherently with his continued ministrations.

A low chuckle, and he stopped. “You taste so much better than in my fantasies, Lissa.” Another deliberate lick along my lips, and he pulled away.

I whined and grabbed at the pillow. 

“Fuck me, I need you now,” I whimpered, moving my hips suggestively. He growled, and the bed shifted again. 

“You want my cock in you,  _ älskling?”  _ He growled his Swedish, and grabbed at my hips roughly, moving me forcefully to where he wanted me; his chest pressed against my backside, him sitting on his knees, and my slit pressed precariously upon the tip of his member.

“Gods yes, yes I need it. I need you to fill me!” I cried. Another laugh followed by an animalistic growl as he sunk his cock into me. I cried out in bliss as he buried himself to the root in me, stretching me in a single motion. He groaned as my slick tightness molded to his shaft, and he reached his hands around to free my tits from the bra I was wearing. Thumbs met the sensitive nubs, hardening and I had to lean into him and gasp from the sensation.  He growled again and slid himself out of me until only his tip remained. He sunk his teeth; unusually sharp, into the skin of my shoulder as he rocked his hips and slammed back into my heat. My pained cry quickly turned into one of ecstasy, and I wasn't sure if the trickle of liquid there was blood or simply his drool. The silent question was answered as I felt his tongue trail the paths of the liquid, but I didn't care. He began thrusting himself in and out of me at a steady pace, continuously licking at the wound he'd made on my shoulder. I didn't mind, in fact it made the pleasure that more exquisite, and the sounds of my cries as he fucked me senseless intermingled with the slapping of wet flesh. 

I lost track of how many times he'd made me come, each time he would slow his motions enough for my climaxes to calm before vigorously fucking into me again, and he moved his sharp fangs to the other shoulder. I came again when he bit me, and he groaned in heated appreciation, my muscles contracting against his member, and my tits bouncing against his hands. He licked my wounds quickly, before pulling me off of him and flopping me face up onto the bed. I saw him then, fire and fury, blood on the edges of his lips. His eyes were dark, pitch black even, and a dark grin plastered on his face. He grabbed my legs and spread them without hesitation, and plunged himself into me again. I had lost my voice at this point, my mouth was agape in a silent cry as he plowed into me at his previous pace. He moved my legs to his shoulders and pressed his body lower, causing my body to involuntarily climax from the angle he'd achieved. He groaned and huffed as I milked his cock, refusing to relent his motions. He adjusted himself again, moving my legs to wrap around his waist, and he hovered atop me, bucking his hips rhythmically into mine. His tongue met my neck, heated pants against my skin. My heart was racing and I was quivering in delight. He growled once more before lurching forward, length shoved deep inside, and his teeth met my neck, drawing forth yet another orgasm from my weakening body. 

“ _ Mine,” _ he growled at my throat, sucking on the small stream of blood coming from his bite. 

“ _ Mine,”  _ he said again as he roared his climax, emptying his cum into me. “ _ I called and you came, now you're forever...Mine. _ ” 

My breath hitched, exhaustion and something else bubbling up. Shallower and shallower, my breaths were. The corners of my vision grew darker, and all I could see was him, pale skin and blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes shifted. The world went black.

 

____

 

“ _Lissa,_ ” a voice hissed in the darkness. “ _Wake up, Lissa. It's okay, I'm here. Wake up, my precious Ghoulette._ _My älskling.”_ I awoke with a start, finding myself in my own quarters. I tried to shift my body, but I ended up hunched over in pain. I recalled what had happened, and my body reacted to the memory, letting a moan escape from my pursed lips. But what had happened? I must have passed out from exhaustion, he made me come too many times to count, my body just couldn't keep up. I swung my legs over the bed finally, and I shakily dropped myself onto the ground. I wobbled on my legs weakly, my head began to spin. _Hunger._ _I need food._ I went to my desk and nearly dropped to my knees when I saw it. A mask, much smaller than my lovers, with a note next to it, placed under a wine glass filled with a crimson liquid. I downed the liquid; it tasted distinctly of iron, but not disgustingly so. Picking up the old parchment, I began to read. 

_ Älskling,  _

_     You came when I called. This mask is yours, for eternity. My brothers know. They wish to welcome you after tonight's ritual. I apologize that I wasn't there personally to be with you when you awoke, but I can hopefully change that tonight. You have new clothes in your closet, and I would die to see you in them. I hope you'll wear them for the party. See you soon! _

 

The note ended there, only with a symbol scratched underneath as a signature: the elemental symbol for Earth. I placed the paper down and I curiously walked to my closet. I felt much better than I had when waking up for some strange reason, and I threw the door of the closet open. 

The clothes I'd brought with me were gone, and my heart dropped. Dark cloth caught my eye however, and I removed it from its spot on the rack and brought it to the bed. It was made just like the Ghouls’, black slacks and cossack with the symbol for sulphur embroidered on the fascia. The only thing missing was the embroidery for the elements themselves. My jaw dropped, and I stared at the outfit for what felt like an eternity before curiosity got the better of me. I put the slacks on first, and they fit amazingly well; the slacks had been tailored specifically for me. Next was the cossack, which was the same way, fitting my curves and leaving a bit of leeway for my chest. I placed and buttoned the fascia around my waist. Everything was perfect and in its place. I spun around and checked myself out in the mirror. The only thing I saw that was off was the teeth marks on my neck. I rubbed at them slightly and winced a bit. I turned my head to the table, and the mask sat there, patiently waiting for my next move. As I went to walk to it, I almost tripped. I looked down and saw a pair of shiny black shoes, with spats attached, and black socks placed inside. I sat on the edge of the bed and put them on slowly, my mind spinning slowly, gears turning. When I finally put them on, I walked to the table with newfound confidence, the heels clicking on the stone floor. I took the mask in my hands, turning the metal over and staring at the inside for awhile, pondering what all of this meant in the long run. I smiled softly and placed the mask on my face, feeling the metal chill my skin, and it wrapped itself around my head. I yelped loudly, fear creeping into my bones. I hadn't realized that the mask itself was alive. _ Maybe not alive _ , I mused,  _ but maybe some kind of infernal magic made it do this. _

A loud noise from the entranceway of the house startled me from my thoughts. They were here. My heart jumped and I panicked slightly. I heard shouting and cheers, the typical behavior of the Ghouls after a good ritual.  _ Here it was _ , I thought,  _ it's now or never.  _ Before I could open the door, a solid knock rattled the wood. Another yelp. The door opened slowly, revealing the Earth Ghoul in the threshold. His eyes lit up with happiness. 

“You wore it.” He said and grabbed my hand. “I bet you're fucking starving. The boys got you some food. I insisted that you eat privately, however. I mean, I would like to be there though,” he gives you a knowing wink before continuing.

“You see, I also like to watch.” 

 

 


End file.
